


a dance for every song

by Nebbles



Series: Felix rarepair week 2021 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: He feels a light tap on his shoulder as the next song begins, Ferdinand looking at him with joy.“May I have this dance?” He holds out a hand, the sunrise’s warmth contained in his eyes.“You may.” Felix returns the smile, his hand slipping into Ferdinand’s. What a sap. He’s just the same, glad to be swept off his feet time and time again.------Their mornings never complete without a dance, Ferdinand and Felix enjoy a gentle sunrise as one.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felix rarepair week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Felix Rarepair Week 2021





	a dance for every song

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Felix being a 100 percent romantic sap with whoever he's with, and if his husband happens to be Ferdinand von Aegir, how can you not be one of those?
> 
> For Day 5, Dance+Music with a dash of Modern AU!

Ferdinand always wakes up at sunrise. It’s something Felix has been aware of since they met one another, began to date and fall in love. Felix has always been an early riser himself, yes, but certainly not to Ferdinand’s degree. Years into their marriage, he’s simply used to the feeling of Ferdinand’s lips against his brow as the sky begins to lighten, casting their room in a warm glow.

“Good morning, my love.” His voice is soft, quiet, and Felix hears the smile in it. “Unless you are still asleep, that is.”

“M’awake.” Ferdinand’s chest is just too comfortable to stray from. He yawns, still settled in his spot, not wanting to open both eyes just yet. 

“You sound as if you are still dreaming.” Ferdinand threads his fingers through Felix’s hair. “If you still need rest, I do not mind staying in bed a moment longer.”

Felix swallows the next yawn, blinking up at Ferdinand as he slowly looks up at the other. The morning is still young, warm pinks and oranges beckoning for their attention. It goes without saying he’s even more gorgeous in this lighting, how Ferdinand’s hair matches the rising sun. It’s as if the threads of sunlight have woven themselves into his locks, made tangible as Felix brushes some of it behind his ear. 

“You look rather lovely this morning as well.” Ferdinand wraps his hand around Felix’s, smile gently and sleepy. “The blues in the morning sky cannot hold a candle to you.”

The sun’s not even up yet, and already Ferdinand’s managed to make him fluster. “I don’t get how you can be like this so early.”

As he slowly sits the two up, a warm laugh leaves Ferdinand as he shakes his head. “You act as if I must flip a switch in my mind to compliment you, dearest! It is easy to find such wonderful words when I look at someone so beautiful in my arms.”

“We just woke up.” He’s inclined to believe he doesn’t look very presentable, eyes laden with sleep and hair sticking up in places. It’s much unlike Ferdinand, who manages to have perfectly tousled bedhead. It’s like his hair looks even softer than normal! How does he do that? “...I just woke up,” he decides to mumble.

“Ah, but that does not discount your own lovely nature.” Ferdinand brushes some hair behind his ear with a light smile. “The stars from the night sky have made their way into your eyes, my love.”

“Ferdinand—” Felix’s cheeks heat up further. Absolutely unfair. He’s going back to bed. “Ugh…!”

“I believe I shall never tire of seeing your rosy cheeks.” Ferdinand loosely wraps his arms around Felix’s shoulders. “Let me say good morning once more.”

No morning of theirs is complete without a kiss, and Felix is glad to melt against Ferdinand’s lips as he rests his hands against his chest. If he wasn’t awake before, Felix certainly is now, and sees no reason to not steal another kiss or two before they’re out of bed. There’s been instances in the past where they’ve indulged further, and have been lost in the covers far past noon. 

The blinds in their kitchen are drawn, allowing the pair to enjoy the rising sun in all its glory. Whimsical pinks and oranges cast themselves across the tile and furniture, giving them a magical glow unfound in any other time of day. A gentle peace hangs in the air, songbirds chirping softly, barely heard over Ferdinand’s own humming. It’s otherworldly, ethereal and sweet, a morning for them and no other. 

Ferdinand’s hair is tied into a loose bun for the early hour, few curls framing his face as he begins to fill their kettle for tea. Felix loves all sides of Ferdinand, and while this goes without saying, it's special to be able to see this aspect of him and no other. He’s at his most natural state, and Felix thinks it’s his most beautiful one. There’s a gentle smile on his face as he scrolls through something on his phone, and sets it down with a satisfied hum as light jazz breathes its way into their kitchen.

Felix leans his back against the counter, arms folded, nearly lost in the soft melody that swirls through the air. They listen to music every morning; sometimes it depends on the weather outside for what’s chosen. He recalls a winter’s sunrise where Ferdinand elected to choose Christmas music from many year’s past. Given how he happily sang to every one (and no, it’s not a surprise he knew them all), Felix considered that a gift in its own right.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder as the next song begins, Ferdinand looking at him with joy.

“May I have this dance?” He holds out a hand, the sunrise’s warmth contained in his eyes.

“You may.” Felix returns the smile, his hand slipping into Ferdinand’s. What a sap. He’s just the same, glad to be swept off his feet time and time again.

He takes Felix into his arms, lacing their fingers together, hands bound as his other one settles against his waist, bringing the pair into a light sway. There’s no lyrics to this song, but Ferdinand is happy to make up his own, his voice sweeter than anything the music could offer. He rests his head against Ferdinand’s chest, eyes closed, absorbing all he can. There’s a fifty-fifty chance they’ll remember the kettle’s been turned on.

It’s a ritual of theirs to enjoy these early morning dances, lost in their own world. A part of Felix knows this doesn’t count as watching the sunrise together, but this moment is much more special. As one song melts into the next, Ferdinand continues to sing, words soft and full of love. 

“I know I have mentioned it before, but I truly do find your fondness of music rather charming,” he whispers, “and that I can always continue to warm your heart when I do so.”

Honestly, Felix isn’t sure where this came from. There’s always something nice about hearing someone sing, and it’s better when the voice comes from someone you love. Ferdinand has sung him about every love song on the planet, and Felix is certain he’ll find even more in the future. He doesn’t intend on questioning this, and is content to have a future where he’ll always be able to enjoy such revelries.

“I like it more because of you.” He’s able to admit this with ease. There lies no shame in saying Ferdinand’s voice has made music even more enjoyable. “Your voice is still captivating.” 

The first time he attempted to tell Ferdinand this, Felix swore his heart would give out from how fast it was beating.

“Then I must work to always keep it that way.” Another kiss, gentle as the pale blues that begin to color the sky, is given to the top of Felix’s head. “You know that I shall always sing for you.”

“Mmm.” There’s a light smile on his lips. “And a dance for every song, I’m guessing.”

“I see no reason for there not to be.” Ferdinand gives Felix’s waist a squeeze. “This has become a wonderful routine of ours.” 

“It’s enough to make you forget about the tea.” Felix opens one eye to look at their poor, abandoned kettle. “I thought I’d never see the day.”

With a laugh, Ferdinand finds it prudent to give Felix a twirl, bringing their lips together once back in his arms. “I believe that it can wait for one more.”

They dance to a gentle piano next, Felix no more awake than he was before. He blames how warm Ferdinand is, how the softness of the music begs them to rest once more. It’s a Sunday, so perhaps they can afford a lazy day, a rare occurrence between the two. There’s no work to be had, no errands to be done. Considering how rare it is that Ferdinand takes a break, it seems the best course of action.

“We should go back to bed.” Felix says as Ferdinand goes to pour the hot water over the tea leaves. “After the tea. We’ll keep the music on and relax.”

“But we just woke up,” he eyes Felix with a hint of amusement, “I would have thought you would wish to wait a few more hours until suggesting we nap.”

“That’s not what I meant.” A small huff leaves his nose. “It’s still early. I wouldn’t mind relaxing when we can afford it.”

“I was merely jesting, my love. I suppose you may twist my arm for a day in bed.” Ferdinand hands Felix a mug that carries the warm, spiced scent of their favorite morning blend. “Perhaps we shall share dances throughout the day.”

There’s a bit of a chill that casts over Felix despite the tea in his hands. He blames the lack of Ferdinand’s arms around his waist, and leans his head against the other’s shoulder. “I like the sound of that.”

“And I will sing to you whatever you wish as well.” Ferdinand kisses the top of Felix’s head as he breathes out a soft, happy sigh. “No matter how many mornings of these we have shared, I believe they shall always be magical.”

The sun has risen in full by now, bright blues and warm light bathing the kitchen in a familiar, yet wondrous sight. Felix steals a glance towards Ferdinand, who’s looking out the window with a warm, relaxed smile, eyes lidded to match. His fingers curl lightly around the teacup, small wisps of steam curling in the morning air. Any loose strands of hair seem to practically gleam in the light, radiant and glowing.

While the sky outside is beautiful to look at, Felix finds himself lost in admiring a sun of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
